1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a position determining apparatus which uses an electromagnetic wave pulse to determine the directional relationship and distance between two points which are separated by a certain distance and occasionally have a third object (e.g., a wall or floor) between them.
2. Background of the Related Art
At a construction site, it is often necessary to locate a point on the second floor of a building which is directly above a given reference point on the first floor, the two points being separated by the (first floor) ceiling/(second floor) floor. The method currently used for moving the reference point to the second floor is intricate and troublesome because it utilizes an apparatus which emits and receives a light beam. When using such an apparatus, another auxiliary tool, such as a theodolite, is necessary to determine the distance or the directional relationship between two points which are separated by a floor or a wall. A reference point is used as a starting point, and a light beam is transmitted and received through a window positioned between the two points because light can not penetrate the floor or the wall. This same method is applied to horizontal measurement.
The current state of technology requires large apparatuses and a relatively complicated method. The technology is inefficient and an obstacle in construction work.